


Lovely Boy

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dunno if this should be DelilahxVax as well, fuck whoever thought using the de rolo's full name for the tags, let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She also liked pretty things, not in the way most would. She had her darling husband for that. No, she liked keeping pretty things...</p>
<p>Delilah looking back on Vax'ildan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the Whitestone arc and during "Race to the Ziggurat" there is this small little conversation while Vax is charmed and walking up the Ziggurat between him and Vex, then him and Lady Briarwood and for some reason their little conversation (mostly Delilah calling Vax "lovely boy") sparked all this.
> 
> Out of both the Brairwoods, I find Delilah the most interesting, and there just isn't enough fics focusing on her.

He’s a curious little thing.

When she first saw what she quickly realized was an illusion of him and that woman she could clearly see was his sister, it quickly flashed through her mind how pretty the both of them were. Long, thin bodies, dark hair, pale skin... and they had the most beautiful eyes, pale grey. She always wanted grey eyes when she was young. She thought they were mysterious and she liked mysterious. That was evident in her choice of staying with Sylas. 

She also liked pretty things, not in the way most would. She had her darling husband for that. No, she liked keeping pretty things, like dear little Cassandra. She liked keeping those pretty things until their allegiance turned to her. It used to take so long, but now she could turn even more than their allegiances with a twitch of her fingers. Cassandra was an exception, being there at her side as she wept for her family, to see her grow into a young woman.  _ Their _ young woman. Little Cassandra Briarwood.

**_*~*_ **

When he came to their door, the real him now, she was fascinated. Not only was he a pretty thing, he was a brave little thing as well. Coming into their room all by himself, what a brave, pretty, stupid boy. When her Sylas sank his fangs into his neck, she thought about what he’d look like if he’d turn. His pretty pale skin would turn whiter, flawless, like fallen snow.

It was a shame he got away, his irk of a sister shooting arrows of  _ fire. _ She may look similar, but she was nothing like her brother, so sickly sweet during the feast. Like she wasn’t being at all suspicious.

**_*~*_ **

And then they met again, so close to the Ziggurat. Yet again he almost rushed to be heroic, which lead to the downfall, or what she thought was the downfall, of the rest of his group. It was curious, they all looked like a De Rolo. She could see right through it, of course. Percival was a good looking boy, but not pretty like his sister or the half-elf.  She much preferred how the half-elf usually looked.

He’s a surprising, fascinating creature. She later heard him talking, seemingly to himself.

_ “Who are you talking to, lovely boy?” _

Curious, that symbol must be new. She didn’t see it the previous time they met. He must have been spooked by the bite, thought a simple light goddess could save him. She smiled faintly when he kissed the symbol and pressed it to his face, and her smile widened when he told her she was pretty. No, no... _ he  _ was the pretty one. 

_ “I’m taken, my darling. _

_ “Me, too!” _

She nearly laughed at that. She was seriously thinking about asking Sylas if they could keep him as a submissive little pet. It would be fun, he’s so docile charmed like this.

**_*~*_ **

Her opinion changed when her Sylas was slaughtered.

_ “NO! SYLAS!” _

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She lost him  _ once _ , she promised herself it would never happen again.  _ Never again. _ She never broke a promise to herself,  _ never _ . She was  _ not _ going to start now.

_ “You  _ can’t!  _ I broke the world for us!” _

He wasn’t so pretty anymore. Neither was Cassandra De Rolo. Everything was dull, now that Sylas was gone. She was alone.

**_*~*_ **

She welcomed death, now. The one last promise she made to herself, she would always be by her love’s side, she wouldn’t dare break it now. After the ritual, she would join him. She would join her beautiful Sylas once again.

She watched his sister fall, her body slamming into the ground gave her grim satisfaction. His reaction to his sister’s hopefully slow, agonising death was gave her more pleasure. He deserved it. They all did. They all deserved to feel the way she did.

When her arm blew off her shoulder and she felt herself falling, she couldn’t help but smile faintly. This was all over. She was going to join her love once more.

Delilah Briarwood didn’t care about those pretty things anymore. She hoped they would burn in Hell for all eternity. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, come over to my Tumblr @larlarinlalaland. There I take prompts and post them there instead of here since most of them are shorter. So, if you like my writing for some reason, I highly recommend going over there.


End file.
